


Je vous embrasse, Scott

by Malohkeh



Series: Je vous embrasse, Scott [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, anonymous emails
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vendredi après-midi, Hotch reçoit un e-mail alarmant venant d’un inconnu. Intrigué par le ton utilisé, il ne le signale pas (ne demande pas non plus à Garcia d’y jeter un œil) et décide plutôt d’y répondre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vendredi, 17/04/2015, 14:15

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763681) by [dearsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsam/pseuds/dearsam). 



> Je remercie tout particulièrement dearsam de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fanfiction.  
> J'imagine que lorsque la personne qui vous contacte avec une telle demande n'a encore rien publié, que vous ne pouvez pas juger de son sérieux, cela ne doit pas être facile. Donc merci infiniment de m'avoir dit "oui" !

_\- Et que dis-tu des rencontres en ligne ?_

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Mauvaise idée._

**Saison 10, Amelia Porter**

 

* * *

 

Vendredi, 17/04/2015, 14 :15

 

Cher Aaron,

J’aime vous voir avec ce t-shirt. Il vous va bien. Mais vous avez perdu du poids - s’il vous plaît, faites attention à vous. Peut-être devriez-vous penser à passer quelques commandes chez votre restaurant chinois préféré ? Rentrez vite, ce soir, c’est vendredi après tout. Personne ne s’attend à ce que vous restiez jusqu’à 22 heures _tous les jours_ , vous savez.

Je vous embrasse, Scott


	2. Vendredi, 17/04/2015, 23:53

Vendredi, 17/04/2015, 23:53

 

Scott,

Plusieurs choses dont je suis certain :

1\. Vous semblez avoir des tendances de stalker. S'il vous plaît, consultez quelqu'un à ce sujet.

2\. Vous êtes bon avec un ordinateur. Très bon. J'ai fait vérifier votre adresse email, et cela n'a abouti nulle part. J'en suis inquiet et, bien qu'ayant un peu honte de l'admettre, intrigué. Je sais également que vous n'essayiez pas d'entrer dans nos serveurs, donc il semble que cela s'adresse réellement à moi.

3\. Je suppose que nous avons travaillé ensemble, et peut-être même est-ce toujours le cas, au moins sporadiquement. Vous devez au minimum travailler dans le même bâtiment que moi. Néanmoins, au même étage semble plus probable.

J'imagine aisément que Scott n'est pas votre vrai nom. Je vais également supposer que, pour le moment, il s'agit de votre solution pour entrer en contact avec moi car vous êtes trop timide pour le faire autrement. Cela est peut-être dû aux deux verres de vin que j'ai bu ce soir, mais pour l'instant, je vais jouer votre jeu.

Parlez-moi de vous, Scott. Je pense que vous me devez bien cela.

Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis très (agréablement) surprise par le nombre de vues que j'ai cumulées en quelques heures à peine, ici et sur ff.net. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi vite ! C'est très encourageant pour moi. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et aimer.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, pour toute remarque, question, correction, etc. Et si besoin, je transmettrai à dearsam.  
> A très vite :)


	3. Samedi, 18/04/2015, 11:37

Samedi, 18/04/2015, 11:37

 

Cher Aaron.

Je dois l'avouer, je craignais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Je suis conscient que ma manière de vous contacter est… étrange, au mieux. Je vous remercie de « jouer mon jeu », peu importe le temps que cela durera.

Pour répondre à votre requête, je voudrais vous donner quelques détails à mon sujet.

Je suis votre cadet de quelques années. J'aime m'asseoir et observer ce qui m'entoure, ce qui est un atout pour notre type de profession. Je peux me montrer d'une extrême patience, si besoin, et cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre pour avoir quelque chose si cela en vaut la peine. Ma zone de confort n'inclut pas toujours les autres, mais j'y travaille. Je peux me montrer charmant, du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Ma conviction est que c'est la bonté qui fait tourner le monde, alors j'essaie de vivre selon cette croyance.

J'ai un passé difficile, mais en arrivant ici, j'ai trouvé une famille. J'aime mon travail, et le fait qu'il me permettre de faire changer les choses.

Samedi est mon jour préféré de la semaine. Les scones sont mes friandises de prédilection, à condition qu'ils viennent de cette pâtisserie anglaise, en ville. Le dimanche, je fais du bénévolat.

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a quelques années, vous étiez un autre homme. Vous souriiez bien plus souvent, et n'essayiez pas de garder vos émotions pour vous autant que vous le faites aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'aime autant l'homme que vous étiez alors que celui que vous êtes désormais. (Toutefois, j'aimerais vous voir sourire plus souvent.)

Vous avez un faible pour la pizza aux épinards, vous écoutez les Beatles quand vous avez besoin de vous remonter le moral, et les photos de votre fils, sur votre bureau, tiennent certains monstres éloignés.

J'aime les épinards, moi aussi.

Je vous embrasse, Scott.


	4. Dimanche, 19/04/2015, 14:29

Dimanche, 19/04/2015, 14:29

 

Scott,

En temps que profileur, je m'interroge vraiment sur ce que le fait que vous me donniez des détails sur moi, quand je vous demandais des détails sur vous, peut dire à votre sujet.

Je vous trouve de plus en plus intriguant… bien que je ne l'admettrai jamais à quiconque, en particulier à mes collègues. J'imagine qu'ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie s'ils venaient à apprendre que je me prête ainsi au jeu de mon stalker personnel. Vraiment, je devrais faire preuve de plus de bon sens. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

Nous nous sommes donc déjà rencontrés. Et vous savez à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de mon bureau. A moins que ce ne soit que de la chance, ou de la logique. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas difficile à deviner. La moitié du Bureau sait ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, alors ce ne serait pas compliqué de supposer que je garde des photographies de mon fils dans mon bureau. Ce que, naturellement, tout père ferait. Toutefois, vous avez raison, ils tiennent effectivement les monstres au loin.

Ainsi, hier était votre jour préféré de la semaine. Comment l'avez-vous passé ? Comment passez-vous ordinairement vos weekends ?

Pour compléter les révélations à mon sujet : je suis casanier tant qu'il est possible de l'être. Enfin, à moins que mon fils n'ait besoin de sortir (ce qui arrive à peu près tous les weekends que je passe chez moi). J'apprécie sporadiquement un verre de vin devant la cheminée. Du moins, si j'avais une cheminée, alors je prendrais sporadiquement un verre de vin devant. Récemment, je me suis remis à la lecture. Cela semble étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ordinairement, je me noie dans le travail, alors je prends quelques dossiers chez moi afin de terminer les comptes-rendus et les consultations. Je le fais toujours, mais je me force à lire un peu tous les soirs. Et par tous les saints, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je vous donne volontairement toutes ces informations.

Aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Mon fils rend visite à de la famille, alors je reste faire le ménage, cuisiner et… travailler, surtout.

Scott, si vous aviez choisi une approche plus directe, je pense que j'aurai pu vous inviter à un rendez-vous dès le départ. Ou peut-être suis-je juste désespéré.

Parlez-moi de cette pâtisserie anglaise. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà mangé de scones...

Aaron.


	5. dimanche, 19/04/2015, 20:02

dimanche, 19/04/2015, 20:02

 

Cher Aaron.

Chaque fois que je vois que vous m'avez répondu, mon cœur rate un léger battement. Je ne pourrais, ni ne voudrais, vous blâmer si vous envoyiez le Bureau au grand complet après moi.

Mais laissez-moi vous dire que mes intentions sont bonnes ; honnêtement.

Comme vous l'aviez supposé dans votre premier email, je suis trop timide pour vous approcher en personne, alors j'espère qu'il s'agit d'une plate-forme sur laquelle je peux être moi-même.

En fait, hier, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de la journée dehors. Ce n'est pas très courant, pour moi. Je ne déteste pas être à l'extérieur, mais je suppose que j'y passe moins de temps que je ne le devrais. Une des raisons pour cela, pourrait être le fait que le soleil et ma peau ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis assis dans le parc, pour faire un pique-nique solitaire, et lire. Oh, et j'ai mangé un scone !

En parlant de cela… je ne peux pas croire que vous n'en ayez jamais gouté un ! Vous êtes sérieux ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes jamais allé au Royaume-Uni alors ?

Oh, Aaron, il faut que nous changions cela ! En ce qui concerne le scone, en tout cas.

Mais on dit que, comme les croissants, ils sont meilleurs en Grande-Bretagne. Vous devriez trouver un moyen d'en juger par vous-même, un jour. Dans le même temps, essayez la pâtisserie à Georgetown, si vous voulez. Comme tous les agents fédéraux vous préférez sûrement boire un café, la plupart du temps, mais essayez aussi leur thé, si vous avez un moment.

On ne me demande jamais vraiment de rendez-vous. Je promets que je suis moins louche que ces emails peuvent le laisser penser, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas du goût de tout le monde. Je parle trop et trop vite aux moments les moins appropriés, et je ne suis certainement pas assez beau pour compenser. Je suis bizarre, pour être franche. Les hommes comme vous ne donnent pas de rendez-vous aux hommes comme moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela m'est égal. Vous continuez de me parler.

Je vous embrasse,

Scott

PS : Je n'essaie pas de me rabaisser. C'est simplement la manière dont je me vois. En tout cas, quand je me compare à vous.


	6. Lundi, 20/04/2015, 00:32

Lundi, 20/04/2015, 00:32

 

Scott,

Je suis en colère contre vous. Vous voyez, il est plus de minuit, j'ai bordé mon fils, et me voilà, couché, à penser à vous.

Pas le genre de pensées indécentes, plus comme la… conscience de votre existence en temps que partie de ma vie ?

Et cela n'a pas vraiment de sens, n'est-ce pas, car je n'en sais toujours que très peu sur vous. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas l'âge que vous avez, ni la couleur de vos yeux, ni comment vous prenez votre café. Mais apparemment mon esprit a décidé que j'en savais suffisamment pour commencer à penser à vous au milieu de la nuit.

Je crois que je dois juste être très fatigué.

Bonne nuit, Scott.

Aaron


	7. Mercredi 22/04/2015, 23:37

Mercredi 22/04/2015, 23:37

 

Cher Aaron,

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais quelque chose est arrivé.

Je pensais à vous aussi, pour ce que cela vaut. Mais bon, cela arrive souvent.

Je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment, alors vous allez être débarrassé de moi pendant un moment.

Je vous embrasse,

Scott.


	8. Mercredi, 22/04/2015, 23:40

Mercredi, 22/04/2015, 23:40

 

Scott,

Je dois admettre que je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Est-ce que ça va ? Réellement, je veux dire… est-ce que ça va ?

Prends soin de toi.

Aaron.

PS : N'allons pas sur-analyser mon temps de réponse.


	9. Jeudi, 23/04/2015, 12:11

Jeudi, 23/04/2015, 12:11

 

Cher Aaron, 3 minutes ? 3 MINUTES ? Comment ne pas sur-analyser ça ?

[Non envoyé]

 

* * *

 

Cher Aaron,

Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

Je suis tellement mal que je peux à peine penser correctement, et je sais que vous pouvez m'aider.

[Non envoyé]

 

* * *

 

Cher Aaron,

Merci de vous inquiéter. Je vais bien. Ou, du moins, j'irai bien.

Ce n'est qu'une sorte de rhume, je serai de nouveau sur pied en un rien de temps.

Je vous embrasse,

Scott.

[envoyé]


	10. Jeudi, 23/04/2015, 23:29

Jeudi, 23/04/2015, 23:29

 

Cher Scott,

Je pense à toi. S'il te plaît, guérit vite.

Et s'il te plaît, donne-moi de tes nouvelles pour me faire savoir que, par bonheur, tu vas mieux. D'accord ?

Aaron.

[Envoyé]

 

* * *

 

 

Cher Scott,

Ces derniers jours, j'ai observé mon équipe, afin de déterminer si tu en fais partie. Mais leur comportement est tellement constant qu'il serait difficile d'imaginer que tu es l'un d'eux.

Dans tous les cas, peu importe qui tu es, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu sois timide, et j'ai compris que tu pourrais ne pas vouloir m'approcher directement. Je suis toujours un peu effrayé, je l'admets volontiers, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je suis heureux que tu sois entré en contact avec moi.

Je suis heureux que tu me laisses te connaître.

Je t'embrasse,

Aaron.

[Sauvegardé]


	11. Vendredi, 24/04/2015, 00:39

Vendredi, 24/04/2015, 00:39

 

Cher Aaron,

Je vais peut-être regretter cet email au matin, mais de toute façon je suis debout, alors je peux tout aussi bien partager ce que j'ai à l'esprit en cet instant.

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez donné l'impression d'être la seule personne au monde. En dépit du chaos autour de nous, vous avez pris le temps d'écouter et de répondre à ma requête. Je pense que c'est cette sincérité qui me fait m'arrêter et regarder en arrière encore et encore au fil des ans.

J'étais tellement sûr que je n'irai nulle part avec ces emails. J'étais certain que vous les signaleriez, et je l'aurai accepté. (Cela aurait été, et reste encore aujourd'hui, parfaitement justifié de les signaler, nous le savons tous les deux.) Et pourtant, vous avez écouté.

Je ne me mets pas d'étiquette. Je ne m'identifie pas nécessairement d'une orientation ou d'une autre, ou plutôt je ne me soucie pas de ce genre de chose.

Il n'a été question que de vous depuis maintenant un bon moment.

Je vous embrasse,

Scott.


	12. Samedi, 25/04/2015, 12:16

Samedi, 25/04/2015, 12:16

 

Cher Aaron, Je suis désolé pour ce dernier email. Comme je le pensais, je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer. Mes filtres ne fonctionnent pas très bien quand je suis malade et fatigué.

Pourrions-nous juste prétendre que vous ne l'avez jamais reçu, et passer à autre chose ? J'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup, pour tout dire.

Alors, comment s'est passée votre semaine ? De bonnes affaires dont vous seriez autorisé à parler ?

Je vous embrasse,

Scott


	13. Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 00:20

Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 00:20

 

Cher Scott,

Me croirais-tu si je te disais combien je suis désolé ? Parce que je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Nous venons juste de revenir d'une affaire et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te répondre avant. Je sais que techniquement, je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser en ce qui concerne le travail. Tu sais ce que c'est, ou au moins en partie. Mais je veux (j'ai besoin !) que tu saches que je ne te faisais pas attendre volontairement.

Au contraire j'ai découvert que quand je ne peux t'écrire, cela me manque.

Ne sois pas timide. Cela semble être en quelque sorte vain de dire cela dans notre situation actuelle, mais je maintiens. Ne sois pas timide.

Je veux en savoir plus à ton sujet je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi, au lieu de toutes ces personnes qui auraient pu piquer ton intérêt. Et je te remercie d'être si honnête.

Comment va ce rhume ? Te sens-tu mieux ?

Mon fils passera quelques heures chez un ami, demain matin, et j'utiliserais ce temps libre pour essayer la pâtisserie que tu as mentionné.

Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner ? A 10 heures ?

Tu es libre de venir ou non. Fais ce que tu préfères.

Je t'embrasse, Aaron.


	14. Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 14:28

Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 14:28

 

Cher Aaron,

Je pourrais prétendre que je n'avais pas encore reçu votre email, mais ce ne serait pas vrai.

Je l'ai eu. Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai lu la nuit dernière, quelques minutes après que vous l'ayez envoyé, et je n'ai pas réussit à fermer l'œil car j'essayais de décider si je venais ou non. Je le voulais, pour être honnête. Et je suis venu.

Voilà. Je suis venu. C'est seulement que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Mais moi je vous ai vu j'aime tellement vous voir les jours de repos.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis donc venu, et je suis resté derrière un arbre, à essayer de me convaincre d'entrer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Vous voyez, vous pouvez ne pas savoir qui je suis pour l'instant, mais tout prendra sens dès que vous me verrez. Je ne suis pas prêt à vous voir perdre le respect que vous avez pour moi. Et cela arrivera, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Je suis parti après quelques minutes, dès que vous avez pris quelque chose à manger, et je me maudis moi-même depuis lors. Je suis désolé.

Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je vous embrasse,

Scott.


	15. Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 16:14

Dimanche, 26/04/2015, 16:14

Cher Scott,

Je ne vais pas prétendre que je n'ai pas été déçu quand tu ne t'es pas montré, ce matin. Mais je ne vais pas prétendre non plus que je ne comprends pas tes raisons.

Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre de me rencontrer.

Mais sache que tu ne perdras rien de mon respect pour toi. Bon sang, je n'ai toujours pas de réelle piste sur ton identité, mais je sais malgré tout qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

Je me refuse à trouver effrayant le fait que tu m'ais observé, d'ailleurs. Pour tout dire, c'est plutôt adorable.

La prochaine fois, permet-moi de faire la même chose. Marché conclu ?

Je t'embrasse,

Aaron


	16. Lundi, 27/04/2015, 20:16

Lundi, 27/04/2015, 20:16

 

Cher Aaron,

Marché conclu. Je pense.

Tout au moins, nous finirons par nous rencontrer, c'est le maximum que je puisse promettre.

Selon les rumeurs, votre équipe a été appelée sur une grosse affaire. Bonne chance.

S'il vous plaît, soyez prudent, et prévenez-moi quand vous serez de retour ?

Je vous embrasse,

Scott


	17. Samedi, 02/05/2015, 14:51

Samedi, 02/05/2015, 14:51

 

Cher Aaron,

Tu ne liras pas ce message avant un bout de temps, mais j'avais besoin de te parler malgré tout. Surtout maintenant.

Vous avez bouclé cette affaire il y a deux jours… et tu es à l'hôpital depuis deux jours. Ou, pour être plus précis, tu es dans le coma depuis maintenant deux jours.

Quand j'ai appris ton état, ma respiration s'est arrêtée pendant une minute. Je te connais, du moins en théorie, depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Je sais que tu as été blessé de temps à autres. Cela nous arrive à tous. Mais jamais rien de cette ampleur.

La nuit dernière, il y a eu une fenêtre de dix minutes entre le moment où toute ton équipe est sortie pour manger, et celui où certains sont revenus. J'étais là. Je me suis assis à tes cotés pendant dix minutes, et toutes ces choses dont je ne peux même pas parler ici, je te les ai dites.

S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi.

Je t'embrasse, Scott


	18. Dimanche, 03/05/2015, 16:07

Dimanche, 03/05/2015, 16:07

 

Cher Aaron.

Tu me manques. Les questions pleines d'esprit et les subtils sarcasmes qui accueillent mes emails. Te voir debout et en bonne santé, cela me manque tout particulièrement.

Je ne dis pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de positif à propos de cette situation, mais je pense (j'espère) que tu serais fier de voir combien, désormais, je suis honnête et ouvert chaque fois que je m'assois à coté de toi. Et peut-être entends-tu tout ce que je te dis ?

Bien sûr, cela signifierait alors que je devrais prendre la fuite dès que tu seras à nouveau conscient.

Réveille-toi, Aaron.

Je t'embrasse,

Scott.


	19. Mardi, 05/05/2015, 17:32

Mardi, 05/05/2015, 17:32

 

Cher Aaron,

Il n'y a pas de preuve scientifique confirmant que les patients plongés dans le coma sont conscients de ce qui les entoure.

Et parce que pour beaucoup de choses, dans la vie, je me repose sur la science, la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te demander avec bienveillance : s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît reviens. Ouvre les yeux. Ta famille t'attend. L'agent Garcia passe à tes cotés chaque minute où elle ne dort pas, et chaque fois que ton équipe le peut, ils l'y rejoignent. Je vole quelques instants entre chaque, quand il n'y a personne d'autre autour.

Jack est là tous les jours, et j'espère sincèrement que tu entends tout ce qu'il te dit. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ni qui que ce soit d'autre, revient pour ton fils.

Je t'embrasse,

Scott.


	20. Mercredi, 06/05/2015, 22:51

Mercredi, 06/05/2015, 22:51

 

Cher Aaron,

D’accord, j’ai compris.

Tu as besoin de temps pour guérir. Tu as besoin de repos. Et nous voulons tous que tu te repose. Surtout moi. ~~Et de préférence chez moi, pour que je puisse veiller sur toi~~. Et de préférence chez toi, où ce serait bien plus confortable que dans un lit d’hôpital.

Seulement, hier, nous avons failli te perdre. Tes fonctions vitales allaient si mal, la chambre était remplie de médecins paniqués, jusqu’à ce que tout redevienne stable.

Je maintiens néanmoins ce que je disais : il est temps de te réveiller. Tu t’es reposé. Tu as eu beaucoup de temps pendant lequel je me trouvais à tes coté, au milieu de la nuit, à te confesser les choses les plus humiliantes. L’agent Rossi t’a promis une somptueuse réception chez lui ; l’agent Jareau a eu à cœur de s’assurer qu’il y ait moins de travail pour toi ; les agents Reid et Morgan ont juré de ne plus jamais se séparer du reste de l’équipe pendant une affaire ; et l’agent Garcia pourrait se préparer à décrocher quelques étoiles pour te convaincre de revenir. Oh, et je crois que l’agent Prentiss a demandé un transfert pour revenir à Quantico.

Et moi ? Dès que tu ouvriras les yeux, je ferai une réservation pour nous deux. Dîner, petit-déjeuner, en-cas de minuit… Peu m’importe.

Je t’embrasse fort,

Scott


	21. Jeudi, 07/05/2015, 15:01

Jeudi, 07/05/2015, 15:01

 

Cher Scott,

Dîner, en-cas de minuit et petit-déjeuner, le tout à la suite. Je te prends au mot, dès que mon fils aura eu sa dose de câlins.

Merci d'être resté.

Je te vois bientôt, d'accord ?

Je t'embrasse,

Aaron


	22. Mardi, 12/05/2015, 00:07

Mardi, 12/05/2015, 00:07

 

 ~~Mon~~ Cher Aaron,

Les derniers jours ont été une bataille de tous les instants, entre vouloir prendre de tes nouvelles toutes les deux heures et attendre, pour vous donner, à toi et Jack, le temps et l'espace dont vous avez besoin à l'heure actuelle. J'ai atteint mon point de rupture. J'abandonne. Me voilà. Et je suis tellement heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé.

Et mortifié. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer au moins la moitié des emails que je t'ai envoyé, mais hélas…

Au moins, cela nous conduit à un dîner. Il s'agissait d'une promesse, et j'ai l'intention de respecter ma parole.

Il paraît que tu dois revenir travailler la semaine prochaine. Ce qui, selon moi, est bien trop tôt, considérant tout ce que tu as traversé. Au moins, vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

Alors, un dîner. Donne-moi le lieu et l'heure, et j'y serai. Je pourrais me sentir honteux et mortifié ; et espérer que le sol s'ouvre pour m'avaler, mais j'y serai.

Je t'embrasse,

Scott.


	23. Mercredi, 13/05/2015, 15:46

Mercredi, 13/05/2015, 15:46

 

Cher Scott,

Ce soir, 19 heures. Cela te va ?

Retrouve-moi à Yuquing’s Place, Washington DC.

Tu sais à l’évidence à quoi je ressemble et, quelque part, j’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas non plus avoir beaucoup de problèmes pour te reconnaître.

Je t’embrasse fort,

Aaron

PS : Cela va sans dire, mais tu n’es pas autorisé à te défiler, cette fois.


	24. Chapter 24

Mercredi, 13/05/2015, 22:26

 

Spencer,

Regarde l'email ci-dessous, s'il te plaît. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation.

Aaron

 

\- - - - message transféré - - - -

DE : Mateo Cruz

A : Aaron Hotchner

DATE : Mercredi 13 mai 2015, 22:02

SUJET : Réaffectation Spencer Reid

Hotch,

La réaffectation de l'agent Reid prendra effet à partir de lundi matin. S'il vous plaît, venez d'abord dans mon bureau pour en mettre au point les détails.

Cruz.


	25. Chapter 25

brouillons du mercredi 13/05/2015

 

21 : 00

Spencer,

Je suis tellement furieux contre toi. Et humilié, bon sang. Bon sang. Tu aurais pu me parler pour l'amour de dieu ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ?

[Sauvegardé]

 

21 :01

Spencer, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi. Malgré tout, je n'aurais pas dû.

[Sauvegardé]

 

21 :04

Je pensais que cela pouvait être toi. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai toujours imaginé que cela pourrait être toi, tu sais ? Et ma réaction n'a rien à voir avec la déception, peu importe si cela peut y ressembler à présent. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de cela. Au contraire, j'aurais sûrement été davantage déçu si cela n'avait pas été toi.

Bon dieu, cela n'a plus aucun sens désormais.

[Sauvegardé]

 

21 :11

Spencer,

Je continue de réfléchir à ta demande. Je détesterais te voir partir, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tu es toujours indispensable à cette équipe. Et un membre de notre famille.

[Sauvegardé]


	26. Chapter 26

Lundi, 18/05/2015, 13 :15

Agent Hotchner,

Je voudrais saisir cette opportunité pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé faire partie de votre équipe pendant toutes ces années.

Dire que cela a été un grand privilège serait un euphémisme.

Je ne serai pas en mesure de vous faire part de manière appropriée de ma gratitude pour tout ce que vous et l'équipe avez fait pour moi, alors ce message suffira.

Je vous présente mes excuses pour tous les désagréments que je vous ai causés.

Spencer Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Et ce chapitre, chers amis, doit conclure cette histoire. Mais pas de panique, nous savons tous que Aaron et Spencer sont clairement fait pour être ensemble...
> 
> Note de la Traductrice : j'espère que cette première traduction publiée vous aura plu. La séquelle arrive bientôt, et elle s'intitulera "Cher Spencer".


End file.
